Kikuko Inoue
| birth_place = Yokosuka, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Seiyū, Singer | years_active = 1988-present | spouse = | partner = | website = }} is a popular Japanese voice actress and singer. She has been part of the singing groups DoCo and Goddess Family Club, among others, and is the manager of her voice-acting company, Office Anemone. Inoue tends to play the "perfect girlfriend" or "motherly" role in many series, but she has also played more sultry and provocative roles. She often goes by the nickname Onee-chan. She is married and has one daughter. Brief biography Inoue's vocal roles are usually female characters characterized as dignified, reserved, beautiful, kind, regal, mature or domestic. For example, Belldandy, a goddess who is kind, compassionate and skilled at domestic tasks. Kasumi Tendo is an older sister who has taken over domestic duties after the death of her mother, and who acts as a counter-balance to the more rambunctious members of her family. Notably, both Kasumi and Belldandy are almost parallels of each other due to their roles as domestics in a home which could explode into chaos at any moment. She also plays Rune Venus in El-Hazard, a princess and leader of her country; as well as Kazami Mizuho in Onegai Teacher, a sensible, strong-hearted alien agent in charge of observing humanity that ends up falling in love with an earthling. She occasionally takes on roles which are more sultry, such as Corvette, a curvaceous dancer who flirts quite intensely with Mimu, the young heroine. In the hentai OVA Ogenki Clinic she provides the voice of a sex-crazed nurse. Also, as Lust in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, she was an antagonist the main characters have to contend with more than once. Her most odd role would probably be Guilty Gear's I-No, as she provided two voice sets: one subdued, the other unusually aggressive. Loyal fans have therefore found it hard to associate her with the character. She is referred as "Onee-chan" ("big sister" in Japanese) and stayed with the title on her official site and a few albums because of her role as Kasumi Tendo in Ranma ½; this is confirmed in her online profile. She believes that in her past life she was a fish and therefore uses fish as her trademark.Otakon Day One - Kikuko Inoue Panel Q&A, Pt 2. Retrieved July 31, 2009.Hitoshi Doi's Kikuko Inoue's Seiyuu Page. Retrieved on April 22, 2007. She made a guest appearance at the 2007 Animazement anime convention in Durham, North Carolina for an autograph and Q&A session.Animazement 2007 guest page. Retrieved on July 14, 2007. When asked her age, she often responds that she is only 17.official site's profile Onee-chan's profile At an Otakon 2009 panel, she explained that the number 17 was an aesthetic choice.Otakon Day One - Kikuko Inoue Panel Q&A, Pt 1. Retrieved July 31, 2009. After voice acting Belldandy from the Ah! My Goddess anime, subsequent chapters of the manga used Inoue's distinctive style as the basis for Belldandy's character. Recently, she won for Best Supporting Female Seiyuu in the 4th Seiyuu Awards. Roles TV anime * Adventures of Mini-Goddess (Belldandy (from ep.14)) * Ah! My Goddess (Belldandy) * Air (Uraha) * Angelic Layer (Shūko Suzuhara) * Argento Soma (Guinevere Green) * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū (Akira Yoshii) * Binchō-tan (Narrator) * Black Cat (Sephiria Arks, Adam) * Captain Tsubasa: Road to 2002 (young Tsubasa Ōzora) * Chobits (Chitose Hibiya) * Clannad (Sanae Furukawa) * Claymore (Miria) * Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion (Cécile Croomy, Inoue, Dorothea Ernst) * Cosmo Warrior Zero (Lady Emereldas)"Inoue Kikuko roles (anime)". Seiyuu Database.Retrieved March 4, 2010. * DearS (Mitsuka Yoshimine-sensei) * Detective Conan (Chianti) * El Hazard: The Magnificent World (Rune Venus) * El-Hazard: The Alternative World (Rune Venus) * Emma - A Victorian Romance (Countess Monica Mildrake) * F-Zero GP Legend (Jody Summer) * Figure 17 (Orudina) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited (Fabula/Narrator, Crux) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Lust) * Gad Guard (Catherine Flaubert) * Gankutsuou (Mercédès de Morcerf) * Gate Keepers (June Thunders) * Golden Boy (Ayuko Haramizu, Episode 4), (Office Girl, Episode 1) * GUNxSWORD (Carmen 99) * Gungrave (Maria Asagi) * Hand Maid May (Cyberdoll Mami) * Happy Lesson (Yayoi Sanzenin) * Happy Seven: The TV Manga (Kokuanten) * HeartCatch PreCure! (Keiko Ban, Episode 18) * Hime-chan's Ribbon (Hatsune Yamashita) * Ikki Tousen (Sonsaku Goei, mother of the lead character Hakufu) * InuYasha (Izayoi (InuYasha's mother)) * Kiba (Sarah) * Kiddy Grade (Alv) * Lucky Star (Miki Hiiragi) * Macross Frontier (Grace O'Connor) * Magic Knight Rayearth (Tatora) * Mahōjin Guru Guru (Lena) * Mahoromatic (Ryūsha) * Marmalade Boy (Anju Kitahara) * Miracle Giants Dome-kun (Mayumi Shinjo) * Mitsudomoe (Marina Sugisaki) * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed (Calidad Yamato (Kira Yamato's mother)) * Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny (Calidad Yamato) * Mouse (Mei Momozono) * My-HiME (Yukariko Sanada) * My-Otome (Yukariko Steinburg, Gal) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (Electra) * Najica Blitz Tactics (Daniela) * Petite Princess Yucie (Queen Ercell) * Okusama wa Mahō Shōjo (Ureshiko Asaba/Aniesu Beru) * Onegai Teacher (Mizuho Kazami) * Onegai Twins (Mizuho Kazami) * Ouran High School Host Club (Fuyumi Ootori) * Potemayo (Narrator, Miku Moriyama, Inuyama-san) * Prétear (Natsue Awayuki) * Ranma ½ (Kasumi Tendo) * Rosario + Vampire (Shizuka Nekonome) * Rune Soldier (Melissa) * Saber Marionette J (Panther) * Saber Marionette J to X (Panther) * Sailor Moon Super S (Princess Lubiina) * Sailor Moon Stars (Reiko Aya, Sailor Aluminum Siren) * Saint Tail (Seira Mimori) * Shaman King (Anisu) * Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō (Shimajirō's mother) * Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children (Cool) * Slayers Great (Leia) * Sorcerer Hunters (Lanu, Episode 14 – God's a Big Fool) * Steel Angel Kurumi (Nadeshiko) * Tokimeki Memorial Only Love (Megami) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Inaruba) * Umineko no Naku Koro ni (Virgilia) * Vandread (Meia's Fama) * Vandread – The Second Stage (Meia's Fama) * Weiß Kreuz (Birman) * Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito (Ritsuko) * Yumeria (Nanase Senjou/Silk) * Zan Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei (Ookusa Manami) * Zero no Tsukaima ~Futatsuki no Kishi~ (Eleanor Albertine le Blanc de la Blois de la Vallière) * Zoku Sayonara Zetsubo Sensei (Ookusa Manami) OVA * 801 T.T.S. Airbats (Sakura Saginomiya) * Battle Skipper (Reika Ayanokōji) * Cosplay Complex (Ranko Takara) * Dangaizer 3 (Sapphire) * Dōkyūsei 2 (Misako Narusawa) * Dragon Half (Mana, Mink's mother) * El Hazard: The Magnificent World (Rune Venus) * El Hazard: The Magnificent World 2 (Rune Venus) * Fake (Arisa) * The Hakkenden (Hikute) * Happy Lesson (Yayoi Sanzein) * Idol Project (Corvette Hyers) * Key the Metal Idol (Toyoko Mima) * Megami Paradise (Stashia) * Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (Queen) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (Aina Sahalin) * Moldiver (Brooke) * Natsuiro no Sunadokei (Tomomi Yanagihara) * Ogenki Clinic (Ruko Tatase) * Oh My Goddess! (Belldandy) * Otaku no Video (Yoshiko Ueno) * Phantom - The Animation (Claudia McCunnen) * Princess Minerva (Blue Morris) * Ranma ½ (Kasumi Tendo) * Sakura Taisen: Ecole de Paris (Lobelia Carlini) * Sakura Taisen: Le Nouveau Paris (Lobelia Carlini) * SM Girls Saber Marionette R (Brid) * Saber Marionette J Again (Panther) * Tōshinden (Uranus) * Violinist of Hameln (Queen) * Voogie's Angel (Shiori) Anime films * Air - The Motion Picture (Uraha) * Ah! My Goddess The Movie (Belldandy) * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (Yelan Li) * Kiki's Delivery Service (Maki) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team Miller's Report (Aina Sahalin) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (Electra) * Ranma ½ (Kasumi Tendo) * Tenchi Muyo! in Love 2: Haruka Naru Omoi (Haruna) Video games * Aoi Namida (Haruko Kudō) * Armored Core 2: Another Age (Operator) * Ayakashi Ninden Kunoichiban (Miyuki Tōno) * Baten Kaitos II (Valara) * Black Matrix (RupiRupi) * Chūka na Jansji Tenho: Painyan (Yōko Shirogane) * DearS (Mitsuka Yoshimine) * Dōkyūsei (Yoshiko Serizawa) * Evil Zone (Ihadulka) * Exodus Guilty Neos (Reina Tachibana, Martha, De Su) * Galaxy Angel (Sacred Mother of the Moon Shatoyan) * Galaxy Angel II (Sacred Mother of the Moon Shatoyan) * Granado Espada (Japanese version) (Selva Norte) * Grandia (Liete) * Grandia Online (Liete) * Guilty Gear XX (I-No) * Gungrave (Maria Asagi) * Happy Lesson (Yayoi Sanzein) * Hot Shots Golf 3 (Gloria) * Hot Shots Golf 4 (Gloria) * Hourglass of Summer (Tomomi Yanagihara) * infinity (Izumi Morino) * Kono Yo no Hate de Koi wo Utau Shōjo YU-NO (Ayumi Arima) * Langrisser III (Lushiris, Varna) * LUNAR: The Silver Star (Goddess Althena, Luna Noah) * LUNAR: Eternal Blue (Goddess Althena) * LUNAR: Silver Star Story (Goddess Althena, Black Songstress) * LUNAR 2: Eternal Blue (Goddess Althena) * Last Bronx Tokyo Bangaichi (Nagi) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (Rosemary) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (The Boss) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (Rosemary, Sunny) * Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker (Chico) * Mitsumete Knight (Claire Majoram) * My Dream: On Air ga Matenakute (Miyuki Yoshizawa) * Namco x Capcom (Valkyrie, Black Valkyrie) * Natsuiro no Sunadokei (Tomomi Yanagihara) * Next King Koi no Sennen Ōkoku (Coriander, Watercress, Angelica) * Night Trap (Kelly) * Only You: Revel Cross (Simone Kyōko White) * Phantom of Inferno (Claudia McCunnen) * Policenauts (Karen Hōjō) * Pretty Fighter (Maria Christel) * Pride of the Dragon Peace (Miyuna, Kiriko) * Puyo Puyo CD Tsu (Will-o-wisp, Trio the Banshee) * Riglord Saga 2 (Anju) * Rogue Galaxy (Ruruka Raiza) * Sakura Taisen 3 ~Pari wa Moeteiru ka?~ (Lobelia Carlini) * Sakura Taisen 4 ~Koi Seyo, Otome~ (Lobelia Carlini) * Segagaga (Arisa (private secretary), Kaorin, Alex Kidd) * Snatcher CD-ROMantic (Jaime Seed) * Suikoden V (Elza) * Super Robot Wars series (Tyutti Norback, Aina Sahalin) * Tales of Destiny (Philia Felice) * Tales of Destiny 2 (Philia Felice) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (Philia Felice) * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (Philia Felice) * Tenchu 3 (Kagura) * Tengai Makyou: Daishi no Mokushiroku (Dorakuroa) * True Love Story (Saeko Mikami) * Unlimited Saga (Laura, Marie) * Valkyrie Profile (Liselia, Ahly Valkyrie, Asaka, Ai, Geena) * Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth (Liselia, Ahly Valkyrie, Asaka, Ai, Geena) * Virtual On Oratorio Tangram,Virtual On MARZ (Tangram, female half) * Yūkyū Gensōkyoku (Arisa Astia) * Yumeria (Nanase Senjō) Other voiceover * Nash Bridges (Michelle Chan) * The Ring (Rachel Keller) * Howard The Duck (Beverly Switzler) * The Rescuers Down Under (Cody's mother) * The Simpsons (Collette the Waitress, episode 8F08 "Flaming Moe's") * The Butcher's Wife (Marina) * Spaceballs (Princess Vespa) * Back to the Future (Lorraine McFly) * Shimada Kentei!! Kokuminteki Senzai Nōryoku Test (TBS; narration) * Tokoro-san & Osugi no Idai naru Tohoho Jinbutsuden (TV Tokyo; narration) * Satchan no Kimochi (a Flash movie created by the movie circle Team Doramusuco; Taeko) Live appearances * TV Champion (TV Tokyo, September 15, 2005) Stage appearances * Densha Otoko (Erumesu) * Sakura Taisen Paris Mini-Live 2001 Tokyo (Lobelia Carlini) * Sakura Taisen Paris no Christmas, Joyeux Noël! 2001 Dinner Show, Tokyo (Lobelia Carlini) CD Singles * Dōzo Yoroshiku ne. * Okaerinasai Albums * Bokura no Best da, Onee-chan * Funwari, Nobi Nobi Perfect Solo Collection (LD + 2CD set) * Fushigi na Omajinai: Tadaima 2 * Hidamari * merry fish: sound & photo book * Mizuumi * Shiawase Tambourine * Sora Iro no Ehon (2CD set) * Tadaima * Tanoshii Koto * Yūbi na Osakana Talk * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: January * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: February * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: March * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: April * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: June * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: July * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: August * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: September * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: October * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: November * Inoue Kikuko no Gekkan Onee-chan to Issho: December * Inoue Kikuko no Manbow Hōsōkyoku * Inoue Kikuko no Ruri Iro Aquarium: Manbow Hōsōkyoku 2 * Inoue Kikuko no Ruri Iro Aquarium Special: Manbow Hōsōkyoku 3 * Inoue Kikuko no Ruri Iro Aquarium Selection * Inoue Kikuko no Shin Onee-chan to Issho: Winter Issue * Inoue Kikuko no Shin Onee-chan to Issho: Spring Issue * Inoue Kikuko no Shin Onee-chan to Issho: Summer Issue * Inoue Kikuko no Shin Onee-chan to Issho: Autumn Issue Collaboration * Lu · puty · La · puty (Shiawase Kurowassan, Kikuko Inoue and Maria Yamamoto) * Osakana Penguin no Theme (Osakana Penguin, Kikuko Inoue and Junko Iwao) * Osakana Penguin CD (Osakana Penguin, Kikuko Inoue and Junko Iwao) * Shiawase-san (Shiawase Kurowassan, Kikuko Inoue and Maria Yamamoto) Soundtracks * Anata no Birthday (as Belldandy) * Aria Drama CD I (Alicia Florence and Hime M. Granchester from Aria) * Aria Drama CD II (Alicia Florence and Hime M. Granchester from Aria) * E-yume, Miyou! (Meimi and Seira from Saint Tail) * Gimme Love (from Voogie's Angel) * Girl Friends (from Voogie's Angel) * Oh My Goddess! Mikami Debut Pack (as Belldandy from Oh My Goddess!) * Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children Character File 3 (as Cool from Shin Megami Tensei Devil Children) Other * animetoonz Presents Kikuko Inoue Radio Listed in broadcast order. AM radio * Inoue Kikuko no Twilight Syndrome (April–September 1995) * Inoue Kikuko no Ruri Iro Aquarium (October 1995–March 1996) * Kakikuke Kikuko no Sashisuse Sonata (October 1998–March 1999) * Hexamoon Guardians Kikuko Maria no Otsuki-sama ni Onegai (April 1999–March 2000) * It's on! (October 2001–March 2003) * Onegai Teacher: Mizuho-sensei no Hachimitsu Jugyō (January–October 2002) * Inoue Kikuko no Caramel Heights (October 2002–March 2005) * Onegai Teacher: Hachimitsu Jugyō♥Ho · Shu · U (October 2002–March 2003) * Onegai Teacher: Hachimitsu Jugyō Shingakki (April–June 2003) * Onegai Twins: Mizuho-sensei to Hachimitsu Twins (July 2003–March 2004) * Hāi Inoue Shōten Desu yo! (April 2005–current) Satellite digital radio * Inoue Kikuko no Osakana Radio (November 2000–March 2002) * Inoue Kikuko no Shiitake Radio (April 2002–March 2003) * Inoue Kikuko no Caramel Town (March 2003–current) Internet radio * Onegai Hour: Mizuho-sensei no Kojin Jugyō (May 2004–March 2005) * Onee-chan ha Mahō Shōjo? (June 2005–current) Software * Macne Bot (Macne Coco) References . . }} External links * @manbow: Kikuko Inoue Official Site * Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Page for Inoue Kikuko * * * Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:People from Yokosuka Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers ar:كيكُكو إينوي es:Kikuko Inoue eo:Inoue Kikuko fr:Kikuko Inoue ko:이노우에 기쿠코 it:Kikuko Inoue ja:井上喜久子 ru:Иноуэ, Кикуко tl:Kikuko Inoue th:คิคุโกะ อิโนอุเอะ vi:Inoue Kikuko zh:井上喜久子